


Hell's Angel

by sebastian_michaelishive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Adultery, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Ciel and Lizzy are not related, Dectective Ciel Phantomhive, F/M, Female Sebastian, It's perfect, Lap Sex, Lapdance, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebaciel au, Sebastian has a stripper name, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripper Sebastian, Strippers & Strip Clubs, There is a reference to a Lana Del Rey video here, What else would he be?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/sebastian_michaelishive
Summary: When tailing two crack dealing criminals, Ciel Phantomhive is led to a strip club, where he catches the eyes of the beguiling Pretty Kitty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It appears that the Freshman year of high school is probably the hardest out of all of them, and it just got even more stressful since it's nearing the end of the year and it's testing period. I've been drained, and so have my writing motivations. This is a little two chapter thing to get the juices flowing again. I hope you enjoy. I do not own anything but the story.

   Darkness enveloped the downtown streets of the city, a place no one dared to walk alone in at night. The only sources of light were the yellowish, rusty old streetlights flickering about, and the worn down apartment lights on the front of their doors. None of the tenants, even the more boorish ones, ever stepped outside once the sun went down, knowing that this was the time that all the evil ones came out to do business. From the local drug dealers to the masters of the black market, once the bright lights faded away, the shadows came out to play.  
   However, not every shadow was all on board with going along with such things, and one of those exceptions happened to be in his car now, a single eye fixed on a pair of cocaine dealing criminals who were quite popular in that area, making their way back to their vehicle, hauling behind them two large suitcases, filled with bags and blocks of crack cocaine, more than likely planning to make a delivery somewhere.  
Ciel Phantomhive was quick to whip out his notepad and pen, jotting down the license plate of the dealers before reporting it in through his radio. Fellow officers were then given the order to spread out all across the city, not knowing where the criminals would be headed. It was quite alright though, as they knew the Phantomhive would be tailing them wherever they went, giving them a better chance at predicting their next move.

   "Are you ready, Trancy?" the man said, his smooth, regal voice coming through to the blond's radio loud and clear.  
   Alois Trancy, who was parked on the other side of the building, watching the crooks drive by discreetly, could only grin as he responded.  
  "Whenever you're ready, Phantomhive."  
  Ciel furrowed his brows at his partner's overly eager voice as he began to drive behind the car of the drug dealers, but could really only sigh in response as Alois was like this every time they had to go out and do something like this. He practically lived for it, his heart racing a bit faster whenever they went out prowling around for criminals like cats going after mice. It had been this way ever since they met as trainees, and he remembered how happy he'd been when they were finally promoted and allowed to work the big guns, and soon found his calling chasing criminals relentlessly, enjoying the adrenaline rush it sent coursing through his veins.  
   His counterpart, however, was quite the opposite. Although he was one of the very best detectives they had up there in the Yard, Ciel hated having to go out and run after mindless outlaws. It mattered not if they were wanted for a while or relatively new, he hated moving a muscle. Instead, Ciel was all for playing games with them, controlling them as if they were his own set of puppets, pulling each and every string, making them walk into his grand trap at the very end. The city was his chessboard, and his fellow officers and whoever else chose to get involved were his pawns, his allies in taking down the enemies of the city. All minus his wife, Elizabeth, of course.  
   It wasn't like the detective didn't love his wife, for he did, with all his heart. However, the type of love he held for her was not the same kind of affection she held for him. While Elizabeth was content with the thought of living happily ever after with Ciel, along with the thought of bringing a few kids into the picture, Ciel could only bring to himself to think of her as a sister, loving her as if she were a close member of the family instead of a wife. Of course, she always noticed that he never kissed back and kept their embraces shorter than she'd prefer them to be, and really never seemed to reciprocate her displays of affection towards him. Despite this, she didn't seem to mind at all, knowing that he had a rather rough childhood and that physical affection really just wasn't his thing. Still, she often found herself wishing that he would at least just once give her a kiss back or hold her throughout the night, even if it was only just once. However, other than that, Ciel really didn't give Lizzy any reason to complain, so she made do with what they had together. 

     The crooks seemed to wander deeper into the depths of the city, going into a remote place that was more obscure than the old slums they'd come from. Still, Ciel tagged behind, never letting them out of his sight, taking note of landmarks that he could easily identify in case they got lost. He kept a respectable distance from them; not too close as to arouse suspicion, but not too far either. At this point, the only source of light was radiance of the full moon's beams, and the piercing bright lights of their taillights. Ciel could feel his tires hit a bit of gravel, and suspected that the place they were headed to was going to be a bit or completely off road. However, he could sense that was not the case as they made a right and pulled into the dusty, dirt-filled parking lot of an old looking, barren shack. It wasn't too small, but it wasn't exactly a grand house either; more like an old mini-mart or local, ultra suburban Vons someone had abandoned ages ago. As he got closer, he could make out the signs on the front of the building, flickering neon blue and purple signs reading, _Hell's Angels_ , along with other phrases such as _'Open 24/7'_ and _'Gentlemen's Night Every Fri'_. There were more scandalous phrases on there too, such as, _'Our Angels Will Take You To Heaven'_ and _'Your #1 Place To Sin'_.

     "They made a pit stop at a strip club, eh? Classy." Alois' voice cut through the air, and Ciel's brow twitched at the sudden disturbance.

     He pulled into the bumpy, rocky parking lot, grunting a low curse whenever his car seemed to hit a big piece of rock, thinking it was a miracle that the car hadn't gained a flat tire yet. Parked, he stepped out of his undercover Ford, his feet crunching on the grainy gravel of the lot. As he approached the felons' car, he pulled out a little tracking device. Activating it, he stuck it to the bottom of the back of the crack dealer's car. The man spoke into a wire he hid beneath his coat, asking his partner who had pulled up next to his vehicle if he could read the signal.

     "I certainly can," he responded, looking at the beeping signal on his GPS, radioing it in to the other officers, who were headed there. "Are you going to go in there or wait them out? Maybe slash their tires if you choose to do so?"

    "You and your antics," Ciel grumbled, eyeing the door like a hawk. "No, I'm going in. I might be able to hold them off here, corner them in a bathroom stall perhaps."

    "You sure you don't want to slash their tires?" Alois asked, eyeing the wheels mischievously. "I'd bet it'd be a lot more fun if you did...they'll never see it coming!"

    "Alois, I'm a detective trying to bust two felons with drug charges, not some teenage girl trying to gain revenge on her ex," Ciel said, clearly not possessing the same kind of ardor his partner did. He headed towards the door, concealing his weapon, tucking his gun within one of the interior pockets of his coat. He then took his badge and tucked it inside the pocket of his pants.

    "Alright, " he began, "I want you to stay here while I head inside. I don't want you falling asleep on me or anything in case something happens and I try to tell you. Station the others outside if they get here before I go out, and if for some reason the two get out and I don't, do what you do best."

    "I'll be spinning them within my web in no time," the blonde snickered, his heart already pumping a bit faster at the thought.

    "Don't get your hopes up," Ciel told him, as if sensing the sudden increase in his partner's heart rate. He showed his ID to the bouncer, who let him through the doors of the club.

     Once in, he was stunned at how frightening the phrase, _'looks can be deceiving'_ actually was. As soon as he stepped in, it suddenly became harder to breathe. No longer was there a trace of the cool, night air from the outside; instead the air instantly became thick and harder to breathe in. It was hot, humid, and the only thing he could seem to smell was the sweat oiling the skin of the masses of dancing and stumbling people. It was shrouded in darkness, with nothing but pulses of neon purples and blues and greens lighting up the dance floor. He pushed himself within the crowd, craning his neck to get a better view, scanning the flashing room for the two men he was after. He couldn't hear over the sound of the beat of the music blasting throughout the club, eventually coming to a stop at the main stage, looking up, only to freeze over his entire body.

     The stage was wide, and a bit long, giving enough space for about 4 strippers to give their performances, and the one he stood under seemed to be the most crowded, and for good reason. Ciel could not keep his eyes off the absolutely stunning dancer in front of him, as she worked her magic on the pole. She was a bit taller than her other companions by just a few inches, mostly due to the large, black pumps she sported on her feet. She was physically flawless, with pale skin as white as snow, looking as if it could be as soft as a baby's. Her hair was darker than a starless night, the few strands in her face doing nothing to hinder the gorgeousness of her toned facial features, her hair imitating the crashing waves of a jet black ocean, as if she were a daughter of Poseidon himself.  

     She wore almost nothing except for a strapless bralette, her large, impeccably round and voluminous breasts stretching the garment until it was transparent, exposing to Ciel's eyes the outline of her nipples. And god, what he wouldn't give to find out if they were as light caramel and as sweet as he immediately imagined they would be!

    Atop her head sat a pair of costume cat ears, the headband blending in with her obsidian hair. The insides were a light pink, and she donned a choker on her delicate neck. In the middle was a large, silver bell, like the one a cat would wear, and it tinkled angelically with every move she made. She had an hourglass figure, her curvy hips swaying left and right, back and forth, cutting the air as she danced away. Her stomach was smooth, her creamy skin rolling against the pole like water on glass. Silk panties covered her crotch; attached to the back of it was a cat tail, like the ones that had a butt plug at the end...

     Her strong, toned legs hooked around the silver pole, hauling her body up and around it as she swayed and twirled along to the music ('West Coast' by Lana Del Rey). It was as if in this moment, her soul, and her essence belonged to the rhythm and nothing more. Paper bills and bank notes flew against her beautiful body, fluttering gently to the ground like leaves falling off a tree. 

       Her head went back once again, her sharp, square jaw line looking like it could slice the air around her as she spun around. Her eyes were closed, her long lashes curling up slightly, and her full, glossy red lips were only slightly open, creating the perfect picture of pure bliss. It was hard to believe that she was human, dancing in the dark so gracefully, the neon lights flashing around her like colorful lightning on a thunderous night. Just the sight of her blew Ciel away, her image rendering him speechless as he watched her move. Then, the graced dame opened her eyes.

      He was the first thing her mahogany eyes landed upon opening them. She locked her own orbs with his cerulean ones, and could see the awe written all over his face. From his saucer wide eyes to his lower jaw that hung open lower than her panties, the surprise was clear, making her giggle lightly. Several brutes chuckled loudly, elbowing Ciel as she slid off the pole, beginning a seductive crawl over to him. 

      "The tramp likes ye'," one of them said, but he remained unresponsive, his heart pounding painfully in his ribcage as she stopped right in front of him, inches away from his face. 

      "You're cute," she purred, her voice as sweet as honey, "and unfamiliar. You're a new one, aren't you?" 

     "I-I..uhm..." the detective struggled to find words, his face heating up immediately, almost embarrassed. In the midst of his speechlessness, he could barely register the presence of someone lingering behind him, as if watching. He craned his neck slowly, coming face to face with a pale, sliver haired man, barely registering his chartreuse eyes behind his long, unkempt bangs.

     "Shit!" he cried, hitting his hip painfully with the side of the stage as he tried to jump back, which earned him a tiny snicker from the stripper. She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the platform, dangling them playfully as if she were a child.

       He silently cursed Alois, who had let an amused snort escape him from his position in his car. 

     The man cackled with laughter, steadying himself against the stage, doubling over in heaps of uncontrollable snorts and giggles. When he was done, he wiped a lone tear from his eye with a long, black fingernail before facing the cop again, a wicked smile on his face.

     "So," he begins, "I see our little Pretty Kitty over here has taken a liking to you." He pulls out a cigar and lights it, the sweet smell immediately perfuming the air around them.

     He takes a puff before speaking again. "She doesn't  do that very often, you know. It's very rare that she comes up to somebody first." Smoke blew out of his mouth as he spoke in wisps, surrounding him in a misty cloud of mystery. 

       Pretty Kitty giggled again, wrapping her soft, pale arms around Ciel's shoulders. "He's new here, Undertaker," she began, her eyes pleading for something when she looked at him.

      Undertaker knew exactly what she wanted to do. "I see," he crooned, " the newbies always get a free request. I presume you want to show him what you're about?"

     She nodded, and he cracked a wild grin. "Alrighty then! Who would be better for the job?" He turned to Ciel, a sly cackle coming out from within him. "You're in good hands, sir. _Very_ good hands. He's all yours, Kitty.

      Kitty got off the stage, nuzzling up against Ciel as if he were some rich sugar daddy. Taking his hand, she led him to a series of booths, called Sin Caves by the strippers and customers alike. There, the strippers could perform privately for whoever asked, _if_ they paid the right price. They could watch the Angels flaunt their bodies for as long as they wanted, and ask them to perform whatever they wished. However, one thing they **_absolutely could not_** do was **_touch_** the Angels.

     They were dancers, not _toys_ to play with. The Undertaker understood that, and made sure to tell everyone before they opened that no matter what they were doing, they still had integrity, and to perform with dignity, and that they shouldn't do something they were not comfortable doing, for they were all deserving of respect. Pressure was high in the Sin Caves, and more often than not, all hell would break loose, from enraged tirades to sexual violence, an Angel would often end up hurt. In an effort to keep the Angels safe, first timers were required by Undertaker to attend self defense and martial arts classes for the first 6 months, and they were not allowed to take anyone into the Sin Caves by themselves until they gained their black belt. 

        Ciel allowed himself to be led by the beautiful vixen, silently looking around the club for the men he was in pursuit of. Knowing that letting himself get distracted by Pretty Kitty would get him nowhere, he pleaded to not go. 

        "Please," he tried, "I'm married..."

        She laughed, tossing her hair up in the air, and he groaned, for the sight only made him want to go in with her. He was married, yes, but this was the sort of place you went to forget about that. Plus, he couldn't deny the fact that this woman stirred something inside him, made him feel something he had never felt with Lizzy before. 

         "Would you look at that?" She sang,  peering right into his eyes. "Pretty boy thinks he's special because he's **_married_**! What an utter **joke**! Do you have _any_ idea how many people here are married? Strike up a conversation with someone here; they'll tell you! They'll tell you how much they **hate** their wives, how they **can't stand** their whining and nagging, how they _**wish**_ they could just leave them for one of us!" 

       Heels clacked as she led him to the entrance of the Sin Cave, stopping to look at him before she lifted the heavy, purple drapes to let him in.  Her eyes were glinting with an old wisdom, holding secrets of her own.

         "This isn't a place where good people come, darling," she murmured, her voice suddenly low and serious. "This is where shameless and greedy scum shed their skin and let their inner demons out to play. They please themselves, sate their carnal desires here for hours, go home to their wives,  tell them it was a long shift, kiss them with tainted lips, and repeat that sinful cycle over and over again. All while their wives try to convince themselves that the smell of another woman's perfume from their husband's coat is just an illusion."

       Out of the corner of his eye, Ciel saw the two men enter the Sin Cave next to theirs. 

        " ** _You are not a good person, dear,_** " she purred. " **Embrace it**."

       There was no more to be said at that point. He shed his own skin, finally ditching his sense of morality, releasing the demon that had yearned to be released the day he was born. He entered the room of lust, fueled by desire, lust, and the knowledge to know what the men next door were conning.

       Pretty Kitty only smiled adoringly following him in, letting the drapes drop with a gentle thud. 

      " _Disgusting_ ," she crooned, licking her lips, relishing the sweet, rich taste of sin that came from them.~

**Author's Note:**

> I paid tribute to one of Lana Del Rey' s videos in here. Can you find it? Hint: It's one of her songs in Tropico, and it's where I'm describing Sebastian(ne). Tell me which song it is if you do find it.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
